A New Fellowship
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: LOTR/Naruto crossover Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, and Konan are sent on a mission to help the broken-up Fellowship of the Ring. What problems will arise in their current situation? Will they even survive? Yaoi, SasoDei, SasuNaru, slash MP SF
1. Middle Earth

Okay, so lately I've had this strange, random obsession with the Lord of The Rings that I thought was GONE! –glares at the obsession- But it's back. So, I decided to write a LOTR/Naruto fic. Kay? Uhm… this starts up in the beginning of ROTK (Return of the King for all you know-nothing n00bs out there) with an impromptu call for help after the Battle of Helm's Deep. The Shinobi (namely Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sasori, Deidara, and Konan—you'll find out how they get there later) will arrive in Rohan during their celebration of their victory at Helm's Deep. This follows the movie more than the book, so be warned.

Warnings: Yaoi, a small bit of OOCness, and… yaoi oh, and a small bit of plot change (obviously) oh, and SPOILERS FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS/SEEN THE MOVIES AND PLAN TO AND FOR THOSE OF YOU HO HAVEN'T READ THE LATEST MANGA… so do that before reading this… unless you have no interest in either of them. :) We're also going to be sticking with the Shinobi, rather than going to Frodo and Sam, as much as I love them.

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), SasoDei (side)(gasp!), and mentioned KonaPein

Other: I no own LOTR or Naruto. –sniffles and sits in the emo corner, until Sasori drags me out so I can write the story)-

~x~

"Neh, Naruto," said a raven-masked ANBU, approaching the fox-masked ANBU, who was training. "Tsunade-sama would like to see us."

"Okay, Sasuke," said Naruto, stopping his training. "Do you know why?"

Sasuke only shook his head. "No idea, dobe. Only that we have a new mission."

Naruto tilted his head, thinking of what their new mission might be.

"Let's go," growled Sasuke. "We don't want to be late."

With that, he seemingly faded into thin air. Naruto sighed and followed suit.

~x~

"EHHH?!" shouted Naruto. "We're going to be working with _them_? But they've tried to kill me!"

He pointed accusingly at the three Akatsuki members. Sakura rolled her eyes at his blunt stupidity and Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, seemingly disinterested.

Konan sighed. "If I remember correctly, Naruto, I helped you. Sasori and Deidara… well, you don't need to know why they're here yet… or how, for that matter."

"Why not yet?" asked Naruto.

Konan just smiled slightly and winked at him.

"Okay, so now for the details of your mission—and please do NOT interrupt me until I am finished, Naruto," sighed Tsunade, rubbing her temples.

Naruto opened his mouth, about to protest, but decided against it, for he wanted to know why (for the love of Bob) he was working with two people(Sasori and Deidara) who had tried to kill him.

(K/N: I forgot to mention that this takes place after Sasuke's return that may or may not happen in the actual manga and that they're not wearing ANBU masks)

"You are going to be protecting and working alongside a broken-up Fellowship," said Tsunade, ignoring the mild confusion around the room. "They are in a place called Middle Earth and are fighting against an evil from a Dark Lord named Sauron. Sauron wants the power of a…" Tsunade glanced at a scroll on her desk, then returned her gaze to the six Shinobi. "Ring, I guess, that could destroy Middle Earth and other continents with it."

"What?" asked Sakura at the same time that Sasori and Deidara cried, "How?"

Tsunade only shook her head. "I have no idea. You'll have to speak to your employer about that. Now, you will use a teleportation Jutsu to arrive in a place called Rohan. Your employer is named Gandalf the White and he will explain all to you in much greater detail. Oh! And before I forget…"

The older woman pulled out six tags that were plain except with the katakana for "Language" on them. She handed one to each person.

"Put these on your throat. They will fade to your skin tone and you won't be able to tell they're there. Not be touch or sight. With these, you'll be able to understand all languages and speak it. And, for Sasori, Deidara, and Konan, I have these."

She pulled out three ANBU masks, one of a cat, one of an owl, and one of a rabbit. She handed the cat one to Sasori (K/N: Think about it, he's like a cat in a way), the owl one to Deidara, and the rabbit one to Konan (K/N: Okay, a butterfly would have been weird).

"If you don't know," she said, "Sakura goes by Slug, Sasuke, Raven, and Naruto, Fox. You three will go by Cat, Owl, and Rabbit. But if you would like, though it's against ANBU customs, you may reveal your face and identity to your employer and your future partners. Sasori, since you are the oldest, you are the leader and Konan is second-in-command. Now go and pack, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I want you back within the next half hour."

The six stood in shocked silence, attempting to digest so much information.

"Go!" commanded Tsunade in irritation.

The three flinched and did as she was told, racing at top speed from the room.

~x~

"So how are we supposed to activate this teleportation Jutsu, un?" questioned Deidara, as he slipped on the owl mask.

The six of them were completely suited in ANBU armor with their bags and gear all ready to go.

Tsunade sighed. "Link arms, all six of you, and hold on tight."

They linked arms as she began to do hand signs. The words she cried were lost in a whir of sound and color as they felt themselves turn about. A monstrous force pulled them away from each other, but they held on tight. Suddenly, they felt themselves hit a hardwood floor.

"About time you've arrived," said an amused voice.

Sasuke blinked and focused on an old man in all white with a large white staff used for God-knows-what.

"A-are you Gandalf the White?" asked Sasori, standing.

"Indeed I am," replied the man. "And are you the Konoha Shinobi I requested?"

"We are," answered Konan.

"May I inquire to know your names?" Gandalf paused for a second with a knowing smile. "Your _real_ names? I wouldn't like to go around with the mystery of your names in my head while being fed that you have animal names."

"I am Akasuna No Sasori, the leader of this group," said Sasori. "These are my teammates, Akatsuki No Konan, who is second-in-command, Akatsuki No Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

"Sasori-danna, un," said Deidara, "can we not wear the masks? I hate the stuffy things."

"Fine," said Sasori, "but put them on around unfriendly company."

"Yes!" cheered the two blondes.

Sasori was the first to remove his mask, then the other five followed his lead.

"Erm, if you don't mind me saying," said Gandalf, "you six do look a little young, but" he quickly silenced any protests, "I have heard much about your lands and I have complete faith in you. Might I just inquire your ages?"

(K/N: I'm lying about their ages…. o.o)

"Twenty-two," said Konan.

"Twenty-five," replied Sasori boredly.

"Eighteen," chirped Team 7.

"Nineteen, un," answered Deidara.

The six Shinobi jumped slightly as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Gandalf, motioning for them to leave their masks off.

Two men opened the door and shut it behind them. One had shoulder-length brown hair and the beginnings of a short beard. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue and his skin was dirty and tanned. He had a one-handed sword with him and was wearing rather worn traveling clothes and a green cloak with a beautiful green leaf clasp for it. The other man was… beautiful, to be blunt. He had long, silvery blonde hair and piercing gray eyes. His skin was pale and flawless. He had a beautiful white bow with a matching quiver sling across his back and a sheath for a pair of long knives by his hip. He had the same cloak as the first man. But what really caught their attention were his delicately pointed ears. An elf.

"Shinobi, meet Aragorn, son of Arathorn," the grizzled man, "And Legolas Greenleaf," the elf.

"Gandalf, who are they?" asked Aragorn.

"Our help," replied Gandalf, his eyes twinkling.

"Hi, I'm Deidara, un"

"Sasori."

"I'm Konan!"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!"

"So they are going to be journeying with us?" asked Legolas politely.

Nods around the room.

"So… shouldn't they be wearing common wear over their… armor?" he continued.

"Ah! Indeed they should!" said Gandalf.

"Eomer should have some spares," said Aragorn, smiling. "As should Lady Eowyn."

"Well, please find them, and the Hobbits," said Gandalf. "I must find Theodin and inform him of our new Fellowship members."

~x~

"So, you guys are basically from another world?" asked Merry.

"Pretty much," said Sakura, smiling at the two Hobbits. "And you guys are… from The Shire… correct?"

"Yes," answered Pippin. "My real name is Peregrin Took and his is Merriadock Brandybuck (1). But as we said, just call us Pippin and Merry."

He smiled at Sakura, who smiled back.

"But," he continued as Merry blew a smoke ring, "since I'm the youngest, they always feel they need to treat me like a child and look after me. I'll prove somehow that I'm not. Frodo realized that I'm not."

His voice quieted when he mentioned Frodo.

"Who?" asked Sasuke, looking at the young Hobbit.

"Frodo," said Merry. "He and Sam are the only reason we agreed to go on this quest. Frodo bears the One Ring and the fate of Middle Earth."

He shrugged. "I guess you can say it was his destiny to do so, but… some, like Boromir, who died, doubt he'll make it. Some doubt he'll have a return journey, but I believe he'll make it!"

Naruto laughed.

"Smart of you."

"That's what you think," said the dwarf, Gimli, gruffly.

"Alright, time for bed," said Gandalf. "We have important things to do tomorrow. Now sleep!"

He, the Hobbits, Gimli, and four of the six Shinobi climbed into their makeshift beds.

"Deidara and I are going to take a look around," said Sasori.

"Why now?" questioned Gandalf.

"Danna hates crowds, un," answered Deidara, smiling slightly.

"Fine, but be sure to get some sleep soon," said Gandalf turning over.

When the two had closed the door behind them, they saw Aragorn and Legolas talking quietly.

"We're going to explore a bit," said Sasori. "I hate crowds and I figured we'd be here for a while, so we might as well get to know the place."

"I see," said Legolas. "Take your time, then."

The two descended the steps and instantly linked hands.

"We're going to have to try harder than usual to keep our relationship a secret, Dei," said Sasori, kissing the blonde.

"Or we could just tell everyone, un," said the blonde. "And if they judge us, then we'll have to kick their asses."

Sasori chuckled. "It won't be that easy, love."

"Shh," hissed Deidara. "Someone's coming, un."

It was Legolas.

"Uhm, I just wanted to tell you," he said, shifting quietly, "that I overheard you talking."

"How?" asked Sasori incredulously.

"I'm an elf," replied Legolas, pointing to his ears. "I suppose you don't know much about us, but we have heightened senses. But that's off-topic. I think you should freely admit your love for each other. If I know anything, it's that the people of Middle Earth are less judgmental than the people of your world. Now, if you kill their crops, then that's a different story."

Deidara laughed. "Okay, thank you for your advice, Legolas-san, un. We'll definitely consider."

The elf smiled at them and walked back to Aragorn, albeit urgently.

Deidara turned back to Sasori and kissed him again.

Suddenly, a pained and terrified shriek filled the air.

~x~

Mwahahahaha. I am so evil. I hope you guys enjoyed that and look forward to the next chapter. I'm enjoying this one.

And yes, I am working on Misery Business and Everybody's Fool, so nyah.

Next Chapter: Pippin's vision/dream, the trip to Gondor, and… and… and… other stuff. Dammit! I have to go watch the movie again. .

The music from the movies really inspires. :D


	2. They Journey To Minas Tirith Title Fail

Hello. It's time for chapter two. :)

I'm guessing that people don't like this story very much, but you know what? I don't care. I like writing this story and you guys will. Deal. With. It. Got it? Good.

Also, there will be mentions of Merry/Pippin and Frodo/Sam. Yes, I like slash, thank you very much. I've totally fallen in love with Merry/Pippin.

The Merry/Pippin semi-starts up in this chapter.

The first scene is very choppy because I normally watch the movie starting from the scene where the siege of Gondor starts up. You know, when the horse brings Faramir to Minas Tirith? Yeah, around then.

Also, I've started reading the book again! -does a happy dance-

And I realized that there were a few misspellings in the last chapter and I'll fix them this time.

"Common"

"Japanese" 'Thoughts' 'Kyuubi'

~x~

Deidara pulled away from Sasori, grabbed the now-taller puppeteer's hand and began racing up the steps back to their bunkroom. He burst through the door to see Pippin holding a strange orb and having some sort of fit. His eyes were fixed on the thing, his face was sweaty, and he was jerking around. Merry was somewhat behind him, his wide and horrified eyes on his younger cousin. Suddenly, Aragorn grabbed the orb from Pippin's hands, had a similar reaction to Pippin, dropped it, and it rolled across the floor as Legolas helped Aragorn, still burning brightly until Gandalf threw a cloak over it.

"Fool of a Took!" spat Gandalf, looking over at the Hobbit.

Pippin lay in a crumpled head on a floor-mattress, his eyes staring into space. Gandalf made his way over to the boy and touched his face. Said Hobbit jumped, startled, and looked into Gandalf's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean t—" began Pippin, but Gandalf quickly silenced him.

"Tell me, what did you see?"

Pippin squeezed his eyes shut. "A tree… a white tree. It was dead! The city was burning…"

"Minas Tirith, is that what you saw?," murmured Gandalf. "What else did you see?"

"I saw… I saw… I saw him!" said Pippin. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me…"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" asked Gandalf seriously.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his eyes wide and slightly frightened. The raven looked back at him and they both had the same question in their eyes.

'_Will this all be in vain?'_

~x~

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," said Gandalf, looking to Theoden. "A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing about Frodo and the ring."

He looked over to Pippin, who was sitting in a chair, Merry behind him with Sakura and Konan, who were doing their best to comfort the two young Hobbits.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palatir a glimpse of the enemy's plans. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep shows him one thing. He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. The is courage still, and strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," said Theoden, "why should we ride to the aid of those who did not ride to ours?"

Everyone looked at him in shock, even Eowyn and Eomer.

"What do we owe Gondor?" he asked.

"I will go," said Aragorn softly.

"No!" exclaimed Gandalf.

"But they must be warned!" said Sasori, who caught onto what was happening fast.

"They will be," said Gandalf, looking to the redhead, then he moved over to Aragorn and spoke softly into the ranger's ear. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the black ships."

Then he turned to everybody.

"Understand this: Things are in motion that cannot be undone. I will ride to Minas Tirith, but I will not be going alone."

His gaze turned to Pippin, then Deidara, Sakura, and Naruto.

~x~

"Deidara, you told me that you have a method of flying, is this correct?" asked Gandalf as they strode through the busy town.

'Un," said Deidara. "Why?"

"Good," said Gandalf. "You will fly low behind Pippin and I on Shadowfax. Can you fit Sakura and Naruto as well?"

"Yeah," said Deidara, "but I will have to make it large enough for three people, which will be slightly larger than a horse, un."

"This should be an interesting sight," muttered Gandalf, then glanced back over his shoulder at Pippin, Merry, Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori, Konan, and Sakura. "Of all the inquisitive Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Where are we going?" asked Pippin.

"Why did you look?" spat Merry. "Why do you always have to look?"

"I don't know!" defended Pippin. "I'm can't help it!"

"You never can," said Merry as they stopped. Then he moved back to Pippin as the younger Hobbit spoke again.

"I'm sorry, all right. I won't do it again."

"Don't you understand?" asked Merry softly. "The enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And you—You're coming with me?"

Merry rolled his eyes and began following Gandalf again.

"Merry!" cried Pippin.

"Come on!" Merry said albeit angrily.

When they got in there, Gandalf put Pippin on a gorgeous white horse, Shadowfax.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" asked Pippin, looking at Gandalf.

"Three days ride, as the Nazgul flies," replied Gandalf. "And you best hope we don't have one of those on our tails."

"Uhm, stand back please, un," said Deidara, sticking his hand in his clay bag. "You too, Sasori-danna. I've only made one at a time around you, aside from the bombs."

"Bombs?" asked Aragorn.

"I'll explain the next I see you, un," said Deidara, winking at him. "That is, if I see you again."

He laughed insanely.

"Oh shut it, Deidara," snapped Sasori. "You've probably been through worse. I'll explain it to you, Aragorn."

Deidara smirked and made a giant clay owl that was bigger than his normal ones.

"Wow," said Merry, then he turned back to Pippin. "Here. Something for the road."

He handed a small leather pouch up to his cousin.

"The last of the Longbottom leaf?" asked Pippin, taking it.

"I know you've run out," said Merry quietly. "You smoke to much, Pippin."

"But we'll see each other soon?"

Merry looked at Gandalf, who looked back wearily.

"Won't we?" continued Pippin.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry?" asked Pippin.

"Ride, Shadowfax," said Gandalf, climbing on. "Show us the meaning of haste."

He nudged the horse's side, albeit strongly, and the horse whinnied and began running.

"Merry!" cried Pippin as Shadowfax left the barn.

Sasori sighed quietly as he saw the look of fear and loneliness in Pippin's eyes.

"_Neh, Deidara,_" he said in Japanese. "_I love you._"

"_I love you too, Sasori no Danna_!" he said triumphantly, taking off with Sakura and Naruto hanging on tight.

Merry began running up to the roof of the barn, Sasori and Aragorn behind him.

"Merry!" shouted Aragorn. "Merry!"

When the two arrived at the rooftop, the found Merry looking out of a small opening in the fence surrounding the roof. They moved to either side of him, each with a hand on his shoulder.

When Sasori saw his heartbroken expression, he knew that Merry had fallen in love with Pippin.

~x~

Deidara yawned as they reached their second night of flying. Gandalf had stopped only to let them relieve themselves. But not for anything else, sleep, eating, or resting.

"Neh! Gandalf-san!" called Deidara. "I'm running low on chakra."

"Is there anyway that you can get more?" he called back.

"Only if another of us has enough chakra!" replied Deidara, then he turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Either of you, un?"

"I might be able to transfer some of my chakra to you, Deidara," offered Sakura. "I'm a Medic, so maybe…"

He nodded coldly (he still hadn't gotten over her almost killing his Danna—but that's a tale for another time). She put her hand on him and he already felt stronger.

He nodded appreciatively when she pulled her hand away a few minutes later. "Thanks, un."

"No problem," she said quietly.

~x~

"Now, Master Sasuke," said Legolas, smiling. "We need to teach you, Master Sasori, and Lady Konan how to ride horses."

The three nodded as the elf called over to Aragorn. "Aragorn! Would you be so kind as to bring three spare horses to us?"

The man nodded and immediately went to the stables and returned with three horses, a bay, a chestnut, and an appaloosa.

"This is Stellar," the bay, "Twyla," the chestnut, "and Aduilin," the appaloosa.

He handed Sasori Aduilin's reigns, Konan got Twyla, and Sasuke got Stellar.

"Now to begin teaching!" said Legolas happily.

~x~

"We've just passed into the realm of Gondor!" shouted Gandalf.

"Permission to fly higher, un?" asked Deidara.

"Permission granted," said Gandalf, "just keep an eye out for Nazgul!"

Deidara smiled and pulled the owl up into a steep ascend. Sakura screamed a bit until Naruto covered her mouth.

"Holy shit, un," breathed Deidara when he saw a large plain between a magnificent city and darkening mountains with a strange red glow in the center.

"Sugoi…" sighed Naruto as Sakura smiled. "Oh wow…."

"Minas Tirith!" shouted Gandalf, and they could just barely hear his voice. "City of Kings! Deidara! Fly straight up to the tip of the peak and wait for me! Tell the guards there that you're with Gandalf the White!"

"Hai!" he called as his bird picked up speed.

~x~

"Merry," said Sasori.

The Hobbit whirled around and looked at the taller male, who's face was blank.

"A word, please?" said Sasori.

He nodded and followed the redheaded man to the now-empty stables. Sasori sat on a bench and beckoned for Merry to sit across from him on a milking stool. When Merry was seated, Sasori spoke up.

"Merry… I was wondering," he began, "what are your feelings for Pippin?"

"What do you mean?" asked Merry, his eyes wide.

"Answer my question, please."

"Well… erm… I don't know where to start…" said Merry, gazing at his bare feet. "Well, I do love Pippin, I have since the day I met him. He's my cousin, after all, however distant. We normally spend every day together, but now… he's gone and it's hard. I promised to be always by his side. I've… never felt this was about any lass in the Shire…"

He looked up at Sasori. "Do you know what the feeling is?"

Sasori nodded, a small smile on his face. "I get the same feeling whenever I hold Deidara in my arms… Hell, I get that feeling when he's around me. It's called love, Master Meriadoc. You are in love with Pippin."

"What? But… but that's wrong!" gasped the Hobbit. "I can't be! He's my cousin and another male!"

"So?" asked Sasori skeptically. "Deidara is another male, but nothing's stopping us. I know of a pair of twins who are in love. They're brothers, but nothing's stopping them."

"You and Deidara are together?" asked Merry curiously.

"Yes," replied Sasori. "He's the most amazing person I've met. I don't ever wanna love another. I know we don't act like we're head-over-heels for each other in public, but Legolas-san got to fee how we are together alone first hand. We prefer to say we're heels-over-head for loving one of the same gender, but it still won't stop us."

"I doubt Pippin will feel the same way…." whispered Merry.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" cried Sasori, throwing his hands up. "For the love of God, are you really as dense as Naruto? It's the same with him and Sasuke as it is with you and Pippin! Do you not pay attention to the way he looks at you? Or the way that when you talk, even if they're other people in that conversation, he addresses you specifically? That boy is totally in love with you! How could you've not noticed?"

"I have to tell him," sighed Merry. "I need to tell him."

"Merry," said Sasori, "I hate for you to see me as… myself, but there is always the possibility that you won't see him again."

~x~

Just thought I'd end it on a sad note. :(

I really do want reviews. Do you know how hard it was to run back and forth from the living room to my dad's office trying to get Gandalf's long paragraph down? Yeah, didn't think so.

Please review.


	3. Deidara Iwa, Blonde of the Citadel

Hi there! So here's chapter… er… -counts- three! Yeah, chapter three!

You know what I discovered while reading The Fellowship of the Ring? That "A Little More" by Skillet is a really fitting song for the Lord of the Rings. Look it up and you'll see what I mean. I wrote this chapter while listening to that song over and over... and possibly other songs that will be mentioned at the end of this chapter. My sister (Sarah) was singing it this morning and I was still sleeping. When I woke up it was stuck in my head and I didn't know why, then I told my younger sister (Emily) and she told me that Sarah was singing it this morning, and I thought that was pretty cool.

Oh, who else is in love with Billy Boyd (actor of Pippin)? –raises hand- Well, if you are, and you like his singing voice (for it is really lovely), he's in a band called Beecake. The name is a bit funny, but it's a good band.

Anyway… this is probably another chapter title fail… and I don't think we'll be going back to Rohan is this chapter… maybe we will, but I'm not quite sure.

Onwards! Pippin, if you will?

Pippin: (in his adorable Scottish accent): Kelly does not own The Lord of the Rings, Naruto, or any of the songs the characters may sing. Their original owners do.

Pippin, have I ever told you how adorable your accent is?

Pippin: No. –blushes-

Well it is. There. Forward to the story!

Some of this stuff was spur-of-the-moment, like Deidara's surprise attack and the conversation about Sasuke's history.

Since the system is being uncooperative, regular is common speak, italics is Japanese, 'italics in single quotations is thoughts' and bold is Kyuubi.

~x~

Deidara made his bird do a quick circle around the stone citadel. From some angles, the sunlight struck it and made very odd paths of light. It was very pretty. He steered the bird over to the courtyard near the tip of the mountain (K/N: I have no idea what it's called. Dx), where he landed. He watched in amusement as Sakura and Naruto almost collapsed when getting off, whereas, as much as he hated those long trips, he was used to it.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" asked one of the guards, shoving a spear up to Deidara's throat.

He smiled his infamous Cheshire Cat grin.

"No need for any harm, friend," he said. "We're here with Gandalf the White."

He paused for a moment, and sure enough, you could here horse hooves clattering against the stone down on one of the lower levels.

"Alright," said the guard, lowering his spear the slightest. "We'll wait and see what Gandalf has to say about you."

They waited for about five minutes until Gandalf, Pippin, and Shadowfax appeared through the entranceway to the top level.

"Lord Gandalf," said the guard, bowing. "Are these people with you?"

"Indeed they are," said Gandalf, dismounting Shadowfax and lifting Pippin off him.

The guard nodded and went back to his post and the five began walking towards the hall.

"The tree…" whispered Pippin, then he sped his pace and caught up to Gandalf. "Gandalf, it's the tree!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor," answered Gandalf. "King's tree, but Lord Denathor is not a king, merely a steward or caretaker of the throne."

They began mounting the steps, and Gandalf stopped and turned to the ninjas and Hobbit.

"Remember, Boromir is Denathor's son. It would be best if you mentioned nothing of his beloved son's death, at least, not at the present."

He began walking again, but stopped and turned back again. "And do not mention Aragorn, for that matter at all."

He stopped again. "Actually, it would be better if you didn't speak at all, Peregrin Took, Deidara Akatsuki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno."

With that, he continued on. When they got inside he spoke once more, but not to them, but to the man sitting in a stone seat, bowing over something. "Hail Denathor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor. I bring tidings, but they may not be good."

"H-have you come to tell me that my beloved son is dead?" he asked in a broken, but deadly voice.

And he barely lifted the object in his hand, which was a beautiful horn, split directly in half. Naruto noticed the look of horror and shock on Pippin's face.

"Boromir died to save us," said Pippin, walking around Gandalf and bowing. "My kinsmen and me. I offer my fealty in payment of this debt."

"Get up," growled Gandalf, hitting Pippin lightly with his staff, then he looked once more at Denathor. "This is no time for grieving. We are on the brink of war. Where are Gondor's armies?"

"Do not think I do not know what you're up to, Gandalf the White," snarled Denathor. "I've seen more than you know. Oh yes, do not think that word of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn hasn't reached me. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North!"

"Aragorn is supposed to be crowned king," said Gandalf calmly.

"The rule of Gondor is mine! And no other's!" spat Denathor.

Gandalf glared at him, turned around, and left, his four companions following obediently.

"Dude, get a grip!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

When they were outside, Pippin turned to him. "Dude?"

"Where we come from, it's slang for 'man' or something like that," answered Naruto cheerfully.

"Ah," said Pippin.

~x~

"This is just a ceremonial possession, right?" asked Pippin, unsheathing his sword and then resheathing it. "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting. Do they?"

His expression was a bit alarmed.

"You're in service of the steward now," replied Gandalf.

"Basically, he means you'll do as you're told," said Sakura, smiling down at Pippin from her perch of their roof.

"Guard of the Citadel. Pah!" said Gandalf.

"It's so quiet," said Pippin, resting his arms on the railing and then laying his chin on his hands.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," answered Gandalf, leaning next to him.

Deidara, who was sitting on the ledge (whilst Naruto was with Sakura on the roof of their little room), looked over at them, his thoughts idly revolving around a certain redhead.

"I don't want to be in a battle," said Pippin softly. "But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse…. Is there any hope, Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope," answered Gandalf. "Just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Not only Orcs, but Men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the south, mercenaries from the coast…. All will answer to Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer strike will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls… the last defense of this city will be gone."

"But we have the White Wizard," said Pippin.

"That's got to count for something," said Sakura, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"Gandalf?" asked Pippin when the wizard didn't reply.

Gandalf smiled slightly at each of them before continuing. "Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant… the one who will lead the armies of Mordor. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch-King of Angmar. You've met him before, Pippin. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop."

Pippin's eyes visibly widened and he looked back toward Mordor.

"He is the lord of the Nazgul," said Gandalf. "The greatest of the Nine. Minas Morgul is his lair."

They fell silent for a moment and Deidara sighed. "We're going to die, aren't we, un?"

"Why would you think that, Master Deidara?" asked Gandalf.

"It's kind of obvious, Gandalf," replied Deidara. "We have so little defenses and we're going against somebody with millions of brutal servants…. Hey, sounds familiar, eh Naruto?"

Naruto growled slightly. "He's dead, Deidara. Sasuke's back and free…. Was it true though? That Itachi was really under command of the village?"

"Kind of off track of our conversation, un, but yes," replied Deidara, smiling slightly.

"Who's Itachi?" asked Pippin. "And who took Sasuke away?"

"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother," said Deidara. "He murdered all of their clan aside from himself and Sasuke, but he was under the command of their village and spared Sasuke out of love, rather than hate. He hated himself after that and told Sasuke to acquire their bloodline and kill him. Then… the other guy, Orochimaru, Sasuke went to that bastard for power—"

Before he could continue, a brilliant green ray of lay arose from the mountains where Mordor was. Deidara jumped up on the ledge to try to get a better look.

"Deidara, don't you dare—" began Sakura, but Deidara was already flying away towards the light on one of his birds.

"Damn him!" cried Naruto. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

'**Do you honestly even care, Kit?'** chuckled Kyuubi.

'_Oh, now you decide to wake up?'_ snarled Naruto in irritation.

Deidara, thankful that he had made a slimmer, faster bird, was already three-fourths of the way there within five minutes. He was flying over… Osgiliath, was it, when he heard a terrible inhuman shriek. He flew on, getting closer and closer to Minas Morgul and finally, about two minutes later, he saw the source; a strange, dragon-like beast with a black rider on it. The beast jumped from its perch and began flying, but it didn't expect a large bird to slam into it with a blonde man riding it. Deidara smirked, proud of himself for so unnoticeably creating a larger, stronger bird. He pulled it away and slammed into the Nazgul once more. Only then did he notice the thousands of… ugly creatures exiting the place, so he created a bomb and threw it down. As he watched, something moving on the rocks caught his eye, and he saw three unintelligible creatures climbing the mountain, but they didn't seem to be Orcs, so he left them be and returned his attention to the Nazgul, then pulled his bird into an upward dive and flew out of its range and threw two more bombs—one to the Nazgul and another to the Orcs. The bird swooped in again and tore through the battalions of Orcs, knocking some of them off the bridge and others were killed. Then suddenly, the Nazgul was above him.

"Oh fuck," he cursed, throwing a bomb up, even if it was a stupid thing to do.

The impact of it sent him hurling down towards the rocky cliff. He jumped off the bird (which crashed in a puff of smoke) and made another one and soared upwards, laughing maniacally.

"Catch me if you can, fucker, un!" he shouted to the Witch-King.

The Witch-King, it seemed, had heard him and tore after him, shrieking the entire way. He snickered at the reaction he got and began flying away from the exit, towards Mordor, which, again, was an incredibly stupid thing to do. Suddenly, there was a bright red light on him, and he looked toward the source and saw a large, fiery eye staring at him.

Deidara yelped in surprise as he fell from his bird and saw visions of his past; chasing Hidan for calling him girly; making fun of Konan and Pein's newfound relationship; begging Itachi to help him train against the Sharingan; his first kiss with Sasori.

Then he saw things he didn't remember; his friends enslaved; the Akatsuki all dead; and the worst—Sasori being ripped apart.

All of his worst fears.

"Get the fuck out of my head, un!" he screamed as he created another bird and high-tailed it out of there.

~x~

"Well, Deidara's obviously trying to help," said Sakura as they watched the small bursts of yellow light appear every now and again.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Pippin, looking up at Naruto.

"Deidara's fine," answered Naruto, albeit nervously. "He fends for himself pretty well, which is expected from an ex S-ranked criminal."

"Criminal?" asked Pippin.

"He's good now," said Sakura soothingly. "He's never turned on or from a mission."

"All we can do is hope for the best," said Gandalf.

The next morning, they were running through Minas Tirith. Suddenly, Gandalf stopped.

"Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task I need you to do. This is a chance for the Shire folk to prove their great worth."

He glanced up and Pippin followed his gaze to a large stack of wood on the side of the large mountain. He nodded and ran off.

Sakura smiled. "He is one brave little Hobbit."

~x~

(K/N: I know I got this bit mixed up, so bear with me. Oh, and I'm going right to the part where Aragorn sees the beacons are lit.)

Sasori paused in his spar against Sasuke as Aragorn ran past.

"What on earth…?" he wondered aloud, as he and Sasuke sheathed their swords and followed the older man, for Konan was already inside the building he was aiming for.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he cried as he opened the door, "The beacons are lit!"

He slowed his pace to a stop. "Gondor calls for aid."

Everyone looked at Theoden, patiently (impatiently, in Sasori's case) awaiting the king's answer.

"And Rohan will answer," commanded Theoden and smiles broke around the room. "Muster the Rohirrim!"

A bell tolled and men began preparing their horses.

Sasori brought Aduilin next to Sasuke and Stellar, as Konan was with Eowyn and Aragorn (the only two ladies going have to stick together, you know). "Do think they're alright?"

Sasuke shrugged, looking at his older companion. "I hope so."

"Are you and Naruto…?" he asked as Merry brought his pony up next to them.

"Tch, I wish," said Sasuke, glaring at the ground next to Merry, who thought Sasuke was glaring at him and shrunk back behind Sasori.

"Well, as I told Merry," said Sasori, "tell him. It wasn't that hard for me to tell Deidara."

"You and Deidara are together?" asked Sasuke, his onyx eyes wide.

Sasori gave him a '_duh_' look. "Gee, why else would we say that we love each other when he went with Gandalf, Pippin, Sakura, and Naruto?"

"Oh," said Sasuke quietly as they mounted their steeds.

"Riders of Rohan!" shouted Eomer. "Oaths you have taken! Fulfill them all! To lord and land!"

With that, the Rohirrim rode away from Gondor with Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, and Eowyn in front, then Sasuke, Sasori, Konan, and Merry, and lastly the hundreds of Rohan riders.

~x~

Deidara panted as he flew back towards Minas Tirith, but not before he saw the battle at Osgiliath.

"Damn, un," he said tiredly as he flew towards it. That attack from the Eye of Fire (as he liked to call it) really took the life out of him. Then he heard the shriek and a call of "Nazgul!"

He turned around and sure enough, six Nazgul were flying towards him. He easily picked out the Witch-King (by his helm and armor) and raced to him as the others (by some sort of command in a different language that obviously didn't work with their Language Patches) flew around them and headed to Osgiliath. Deidara growled angrily as he hit the Witch-King in mid-air.

"I will kill you, un," he muttered to himself. "You have no need for life."

He attacked from a different angle and was right next to the Witch-King. He couldn't see what was under his helm and inside his hood, and was too busy trying to notice the sword that had appeared in the Witch-King's hand and lopped off him arm.

"Ow! Fuck!" shouted Deidara, swooping down and catching his arm. "Not again, un, and Kakuzu isn't around to fix it."

He kept up his attack when he noticed the Men of Osgiliath fleeing. He attacked one Nazgul at a time, delaying them so the men had a better chance at escaping.

Then, when he looked towards Minas Tirith, he saw Gandalf and Pippin riding towards them, Sakura and Naruto running at top speed on either side of him.

A ray of light shot out of Gandalf's staff and hit the Nazgul, who shrieked in agony and flew back to Mordor.

"Take that, ya slimy bastards, un!" shouted Deidara, before following the horses back to Minas Tirith.

When they were safe inside, the gates closed (not that it mattered to Deidara, for he could get in and out of the city as he pleased), Gandalf was speaking to one of the horsemen, who went by the name Faramir.

"This is not the first Halfling you've seen, is it, Faramir?" asked Gandalf.

Faramir shook his head, panting. "No."

"Y-you've seen Frodo and Sam?" asked Pippin anxiously.

"Where? When?" asked Gandalf.

"In Ithilien," said Faramir, panting, "not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the path to the Morgul Vale."

"The road to Cirith Ungol?" asked Gandalf.

Faramir nodded.

"What does that mean?" asked Pippin, looking up at Gandalf, then to Faramir.

"Faramir, I'm going to need you to tell me everything."

"Hey, un," said Deidara, as he fell from his bird. "Anybody know how to reattach an arm?"

Then he lost consciousness.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of it."

Pippin chuckled to himself quietly as the other men stared in confusion.

~x~

"Send forth all legions," said the Witch-King. "Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all. Leave the blonde one to me."

"What of the Wizard?" asked Gothmog.

"I will break him…."

~x~

"What of Theoden's riders?" a guard asked Gandalf. "Will Rohan's army come? Mithrandir?"

"Courage is the best defense you have now," replied Gandalf quietly.

~x~

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor," said Pippin as he knelt before Denathor, Deidara, Naruto, and Sakura watching in the background (for Gandalf didn't trust Denathor, and that caused a lot of trouble as Pippin's liege lord, and had commanded the ninja to stay with the young Hobbit at all times), "in peace or war, in living or dying… from… From this hour henceforth, until my lord release me… or death take me…."

"And I shall not forget it," said Denathor, standing and walking to Pippin, "nor fail to reward that which is given." He held his hand in front of Pippin's face, and the young Hobbit kissed his ring. Then Denathor placed a hand under Pippin's chin and raised his face to look at him. "Fealty with love. Valor with honor… Disloyalty" he looked to Faramir "with a vengeance." He sat at his table and set some food on a plate. "I do not think that we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses…. Defenses that your brother so long held intact."

"What would you have me do?" asked Faramir.

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought," he said. "Osgiliath must be retaken."

"My lord, Osgiliath is overrun," said Faramir.

Deidara looked from Denathor to Faramir, wondering who his brother was and what his relationship with Denathor is. (1)

"Much must be risked in war," said Denathor angrily. "Is there a captain who still has the courage to do his lord's will?"

Pippin looked at Denathor, then to Faramir for his reaction.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged," said Faramir, "that I had died and Boromir had lived."

"Yes," said Denathor quietly. "I wish that."

"Since you were robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead," said Faramir, bowing. When he looked up, there were tears in his eyes. "If I should return, think better of me, Father."

"That will depend on the manner of your return," said Denathor.

Faramir nodded, turned and walked out.

"What the hell is your problem?" shouted Naruto, before storming out angrily.

~x~

There was chapter three! The songs I listened to while writing this were "A Little More" by Skillet, "Crazy Angel" and "Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah, "I Get It" by Chevelle, "I Fucking Hate You" by Godsmack, "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation, "Rip It Up" and "Friends and Lovers" and "Drunk" by Beecake (ZOMG!!!), and "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickleback.

Review!

(1)~ They don't know that people generally name their family to sound alike. I.e. Boromir/Faramir Peregrin/Paladin Frodo/Drogo/Dora

Damn, seven pages. Eh, less than what I had hoped for, but still pretty good. I forgot to add something in this. It'll come to me later and then I'll be pissed about it. T.T


End file.
